Sonic Generation Assemble
by G-Power
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were the greatest heroes the world ever knew and love. Now, years later, his daughter and her best friends wanted to follow in their parents' footsteps and make themselves as the number one heroes for the world. Will the next generation of heroes rises up?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were involved in the final battle with their archenemy Dr. Eggman as great heroes. Dr. Eggman had his own plans for taking over the world by force, but the hedgehog and his team had frustrated him time and time again. Eggman had used an enormous mechanism of his own propose to try and take control of the planet from secret floating fortress, which has come treacherously close to taking over. But that doesn't stop Sonic and his gang from stopping him. Sonic and Shadow were manage to draw powerful energy from the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into their super forms to put an end the mad scientist's evil scheme once and for all. Using their ultimate attack called Chaos Control, they both completely destroyed Eggman's floating fortress and teleported their friends to back on the surface safety before the floating fortress could burst. But Eggman was presumed to be dead as Sonic and his friends started to think that he couldn't probably have survived from the explosion from the floating fortress. Sonic and his friends' time as heroes had slowly ended, but everyone on Earth will still remember them forever.

Seven years later, Sonic and his friends' children were now fourteen years old. Their children attend the same elementary and middle schools together and are now heading to high school together.

Hailey was known to be Tails and Cream's daughter and an honor straight A student who always get the highest grades and enjoyed her parents' activities like building model airplanes with her father and picking out beautiful flowers like her mother. She had a big brother named Antonio who is a senior and very much like his mother. The two are close and love to help each other out on anything. She is very polite and friendly like her mother, but was more humble, thoughtful, and intelligent like her father. But she only gets furiously angry when someone mocks her for her intelligence or about her parents.

Jewel was known to be Knuckles and Julie-Su's daughter who enjoyed sports more than anything else and always acting tough around the big bullies. She has four older brothers named Marcel, Jackson, Michael, and Zach. The five are super close that loved to challenge each other into sports and video games. She is more of a tomboy than Emma and refuses to be seen in a dress like her mother, but has her father's personality of being honest, independent, headstrong, aggressive, and stubborn.

Sadira was known to be Shadow and Rouge's daughter who wants to be a self-proclaimed treasure hunter like her mother and has shown her silence treatment like her father. She is the only one with no siblings but the only child. Like her mother, she is very fearless, ambitious, and flirtatious, but has his father's arrogance. Despite this, she can be helpful and affectionate in her own way.

Emma was known to be Sonic and Amy's daughter who wished to be just like her father as the greatest hero like both of her parents and often mocking her friends and rivals with insults and puns. She had a little brother named Spike, who always supports his big sister in any situations. She is kind and sweet like her mother, but has her father's confidence, easygoingness, and cockiness.

In their BF adventure, Emma has won both elementary and middle track races and earned herself as the title Speed Demonette and later became track team captain in her high school years. Hailey had won the science fair and inventing great invention with her genius intellect and her mechanic skills has impressed the principal with her amazing gadgetry. Jewel was the schools' best martial artist with her brute muscle and can win any sports that relates to boxing or wrestling with her extraordinary strength with her fists. And Sadira never joined any sports or fun activities, but she has shown perform her aerobatic skills at the gym as well as hacking computers for her friends' purposes. Together, they can face anything that comes in their way.


	2. Chapter 1

Now, as high schoolers in Emerald High, Emma, Hailey, Jewel and Sadira were settled in their history class on the Friday morning of that exciting week when they all observed the first entrance of a mysterious person that change their lives forever. Their teacher, a spectacled owl named Mr. Jefferson, was recording historical lesson on the blackboard until a knock sounded on the closed door. The owl stopped making notes and stared towards the door as two people slowly walked into the room. One was the school's principal named Richard while the other was a teenage rabbit. The rabbit has pale yellow skin and violet-blue eyes as well as bright pink highlights in her shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a hot pink hoodie, dark blue pants and black shoes. The entire class gazed at the new students.

"Students, there's a new student in High." Principal Richard explained the entire class. "Her name is Trish. I'm sure you all show her our way of having a great school year."

Trish smiled confidently at her new teacher and her new class. Hailey and Sadira, who were sitting at the desks side by side, faced each other with suspicious glare and turned back to look at Emma and Jewel sitting behind them.

"The girl looks very boyish but cool." Hailey whispered to the other girls. "Should we let her be part of our group?"

"Yeah." Emma replied. "She looks pretty cool."

As Mr. Jefferson finished talking to the principal and continued his lesson, Trish looked up at the four friends sitting at the back of the class. When Trish reached her new desk, she dropped her backpack on the floor and took a seat. Emma, Hailey, Jewel and Sadira all grinned at her as Trish smiled back and waved her fingers at them before turning to face forward again. The five of them remained silent throughout the rest of the History class.

Few hours later, it was lunchtime. The four friends entered the cafeteria line to fill their lunch trays with food and took their usual seats together at a table that was close to the side wall. As they settled onto the table's benches, the speedy hedgehog, the intelligent fox, the tomboyish echidna, and the silent hedgehog noticed the laidback rabbit they met in History class leaving the line and walking into their table. When she reached it, she placed her tray next to Sadira's, sitting down between Sadira and Hailey and across from Emma and Jewel.

"So..." Hailey said, smiling at Trish once she was settled onto the bench. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Trish replied thankfully. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hailey." Hailey replied, extending her hand to Trish. "The brains of the group."

Trish had extended her own hand and shook Hailey's hand. "Hi, Hailey! I'm Trish."

When the two girls released each other's hand, Emma quickly extended her hand to Trish. "I'm Emma the Hedgehog, the leader of the group."

"I'm Jewel." Jewel introduced as she seated beside Trish, offering her own hand. "The muscles of the group."

"And I'm Sadira." Sadira smiled who was seated at Hailey's other side, offering her hand to Trish. "The chaos of the group."

"Literally." Emma joked.

Trish, Jewel, and Hailey let out a hard laugh while Sadira gave Emma an dead glare.

The five teenagers spent the rest of lunchtime catching up, exchanging news about their past years. They endured the afternoon classes seated close together and made their way outside into the schoolyard once the bell rang.

"Well, I've gonna go." Trish said to the girls. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" Emma, Jewel, Sadira, and Hailey waved at their new friend and each of them turned to the opposite directions and headed home.


	3. Chapter 2

Returning home from school, Emma was seated at the couch, playing her online computer game on her laptop. She was still confident about the upcoming track race next month and was ready to prepare her team to win for the school. She remembers her dad running faster than the speed of sound and he'll always take Emma some places that they could run freely. Ever since she remembers that time, she would be the next Greatest Hero.

"Hey, big sis!" Emma's little six year old brother Spike greeted, holding a chili dog and handed over to his sister. "How's your day?"

"It was okay." Emma replied with a shrug. "I've made a new friend today. Her name is Trish."

"Trish? It's a nice name." Spike said.

"Where's mom and dad?" Emma asked, looking around to notice her parents are not here.

"Mom is at the movies with her cousin Rob." Spike replied. "And dad is running around the city for a long jog."

"Guess it's just you and me, Spike." Emma said with a smile. She puts her laptop on the dining table and turn on a video game console as she sent out her brother a cocky grin. "Let's play. Besides you'll still gonna lose."

"Heh. Dream on." Spike taunted.

For two hours, Emma and Spike has been playing every different video games they got and no matter what Emma always wins. She and her brother later has ordered pizza once their parents got home.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Emma and Spike shouted in delight.

"How's school?" Sonic asked.

"It's good." Emma and Spike replied in unison.

"Sonic, we need to talk." Amy said, walking to her bedroom as Sonic walked in after her.

"What are they gonna talk about?" Spike whispered to his sister, hoping that their parents doesn't hear him.

"Who knows." Emma shrugged. "Maybe they had talked about their usual business."

"Usual business?" Spike asked, confused.

"Their relationship, their family relatives, all of that." Emma replied carelessly.

In Sonic and Amy's bedroom, Sonic was sitting on the bed while Amy was getting ready for her beauty sleep.

"Sonic, Knuckles and Julie-Su wants us to meet them on Angel Island." Amy called.

"Why?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Some about important business for the Master Emerald, but I think it's gonna tell us about our future ahead of time." Amy explained.

"I'm sure the Master Emerald wants us for some fortune-telling stories that Knuckles has been effected with." Sonic joked.

Amy couldn't help but giggled.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Emma was inside of Sadira's house, sitting on the brown polish couch in the living room. The two were talking about their family and how their lives have been since childhood. Just then a knock heard at the door, causing the girls to get up to go get it. Trish peeks into the glass peephole to see a familiar echidna, fox, and rabbot waving at the door.

"Oh, it's them." Emma smiled as she watched Sadira opening the door, letting the girls inside.

"Say, Trish? Quick question, what stuff do your parents have in the attic?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, what stuff do they have in there?" Trish inquired curiously.

"Oh, well, my parents have a lot of amazing stuff. But they told me that I'm not allowed to be in there." Sadira answered with a sigh.

"What kind of stuff?" Jewel requested.

"Not that I know." Sadira shrugged.

"Wait, hang on!" Emma exclaimed eagerly. "What if your attic got all the cool stuff? We can find some of it up there. Some stuff that we can keep from the old timers like rich stuff!"

"Yeah, good idea, Em!" Jewel exclaimed with an excited smile.

"Wait, hang on!" Sadira protested. Unfortunately, most of the others are excited at Emma's idea of keeping stuff from the attic and others for themselves!

"Yeah, I agree." Hailey giggled with a happy smile. "Last one up there is a rotten skunk!"

"Wait, guys, stop!" Sadira protested as she rushes after her friends. "Guys, listen, stop it, that's my parents' stuff!"

Because the stuff in the attic is priceless or important to Shadow and Rouge, they forbid anyone, even their own daughter, from coming to this place to disturb anything that they are storing. Of course, Hailey uses her intellect to open the stairwell and climbs up into the attic to get a good look around. The girls went inside of the attic.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jewel exclaimed in delight while looking around the attic. "What did your parents ever do to have all of these things?"

"Whoa, all right, cool!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, this is super awesome!" Hailey giggled.

"Guys, come on!" Sadira protested as she came up into the attic. "This is where my parents store their secret stuff! They don't want anybody up here."

"Sadira!" Trish exclaimed. "This is the most awesome place that I have ever seen! Your parents got a lot of great stuff up here!"

"Yeah." Emma exclaims as she and the others quickly begin poking their noses into some stuff, much to Sadira's dismay.

"Come on, knock it off." Sadira said while trying to get her friends out of the attic before they ruin stuff. "Hailey, put that outfit back!"

"Wow, very nice, Hailey!" Hailey giggled as she is in a spy outfit. "I got some stuff back home that my dad never threw away!"

"Wait, what's this?" Jewel asked as she saw a dusty picture frame on the floor and picks it up. "Hang on..."

"Jewel, what did you find?" Sadira inquired.

Sadira took a look to see the picture that Jewel just picked up. The glass on it is dusty but Jewel wipes the dust off. There's a map behind the glass itself that wants Sadira and Jewel to read it. Sadira and Jewel must read the map but the thing is behind glass. Luckily, a solution happens to be nearby.

"Hailey?" Jewel called.

"Yes?" Hailey yelped as she moves away from the lightning ball.

"Get over here, please." Sadira insisted with a nod. "Listen, do me a favor and hold this."

Pinkie asked, blinking a bit. "Why me? Say, thanks for taking us up here! The stuff up here is amazing..."

During this time, Hailey didn't notice that she herself is about to lose hold of the frame with the map. Sadira and Jewel are anticipating as to what will happen next.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Sadira and Jewel did the countdown as the frame is about to fall out of Hailey's hooves.

Soon what Sadira and Jewel was expecting happens: Hailey dropped the frame to the floor, causing it to break upon impact and getting Emma and Trish's attention.

"Hey, what's this?" Emma asked puzzled as she saw the map and removes the broken grass and then the thing.

"Hey, look! A map!" Trish smiled.

"Wow! It's an ancient old map!" Hailey giggled happily as she looks at the map that she is holding.

"Check this out. It said Chaos Emeralds!" Jewel remarks anxiously as she looked at the map.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Trish asked in surprise.

"Of course, it's the seven gemstones that can transform your thoughts into power!" Emma exclaimed with a smile as she points at the map itself. "Look, girls, it's a map of our coast!"

"Wait a minute, hang on a moment." Jewel remarked with a skeptic frown. "One thing I don't understand. If the Chaos Emeralds are so powerful, how did it got your parents involved in the first place?"

"I remember my dad telling me his stories about them, but I've never it'll be true." Trish said with surprise. "They said the gemstones are tending to scatter themselves and recollect them again and again."

"But, what if this map really could lead to the emeralds?" Emma asked his friends anxiously. "If we find that emeralds, we can prove to be great heroes for our parents!"

"Yeah, we could do look for it!" Hailey exclaims with an eager smile. "We could be like treasure hunters!"

"I'm with you on this one!" Jewel cheered wildly at the idea.

"Well you can count me out." Sadira snapped with a frown on her face.

"Come on Sadira." Trish protested to her friend.

Sadira still kept up her refusal. "No, we might get into trouble."

"Oh that's not true. When have you ever wanted to go to an actual quest?" Emma asked doubtfully.

Sadira scoffed. "Fine. But if we get in trouble, I know who to blame."

Suddenly, the girls heard a buzzer at the front door. Most of the girls rush for the stairs and hope that Shadow and Rouge haven't come back yet.

"Let's discuss this later." Emma suggested.

"Got it." The girls agreed with a nod.


	5. Chapter 4

The girls arrive at the front door as Jewel saw Sadira's parents as she called. "Shadow and Rouge!"

Outside the gate, Shadow and Rouge were getting out of their car and taking out the shopping bags, much of Shadow's dismay.

"May I help you girls?" Shadow asked his daughter and her friends as the other girls smiled innocently at him.

"Nothing!" the girls smiled blamelessly.

"Are you girls sure?" Rouge asked curiously as she goes back into the house. "I'm ordering pizza today if you girls are hungry."

"Thanks!" Sadira smiled as she, Jewel, Hailey, Trish, and Emma goes back into the house.

In the dining table, Trish took a piece of cheese pizza out of the pizza box and the good stuff into her mouth while saying. "Wow, I feel bored."

"Oh, I know." Hailey said with a sad sigh while eating her piece of pizza. "I just wish we could do something or anything."

"You know girls." Emma smiled slyly as she got onto the table. "If only we can find the seven Chaos Emeralds, then we can help our parents on anything or even learning the true power of them."

"Yeah, I agree." Trish remarked with a nod.

"Right, count me in." Hailey concurred with a nod.

"Yeah, me too," Jewel said attentively.

"Don't forget me!" Sadira insisted to the girls with a smirk. "You ain't leaving me out of this!"

As they girls finished their lunch, Emma took the map out and looks at it. With a sigh, she said. "Girls, we got to do something about getting the Chaos Emeralds." The rest of the gang came over to look at the map as well. "Unless we find a way to make a plan. On Saturday, we move out. "

The other girls agreed on this.


	6. Chapter 5

The first week of school was over & now Today is Saturday. The girls are inside of Emma's house while Sonic and Amy were watchingTV with the little Spike. Unknown to all of them, Emma was putting marbles in her bag as she is prepare on her adventure with her friends.

The girls knew and agree about one thing: they must find seven Chaos Emeralds. Of course, they knew that Sonic and Any need a explanation 4 them to go. So there's only one thing left to do.

"Hey, dad!" Emma spoke as she walk forward to Sonic and Amy with her innocent smile with the girls. "Can my girls and I go to the park for some girl time?"

"Sure." Sonic remarked as he shrug his skinny arms.

"Thanks!" Emma grinned.

The girls rush out the house door and  
head off to their big adventure as the girls are ready for anything. Hailey uses her twin tails to hover in the air, Trish's legs had transformed into 2 robotic rockets to fly next to Hailey, and Jewel glides into the air between the fox and rabbot while Emma and Sadira were running on foot.

A while later, the girls ran and flew past the park and headed deep into the unknown forest that they used to go when they were kids.

Jewel called out. "Uh, you sure this is the right way, Emma?"

"I'm sure of it! Maroon Beach is just right around this corner!" Emma explained to her friends earlier.

"Okay, stop here!" Hailey ordered as the girls had stopped at a part of a hill to take a look at the scenery.

The girls were looking to the distance a beach. Emma got the map out and gazed at it. She points at the rocks excitedly while exclaimed. "I knew it! Look, that must be where the seven Chaos Emeralds are at!"

"You sure about that?" Trish asked hopefully.

"I know it! Come on!" Emma said with a grin.

After a while of going across the beach and climbing up a steel hill by walking, the group arrives at the top.  
The girls have finally reached the top. They had to trot the rest of the way.

"Wow, I've never thought that running and walking would be 'that' all tough." Trish said, breathing in and out.

Emma got the map out as she said. "Therefore, we can possibly assured that the Chaos Emeralds is near the abandoned tower. Jewel, I will need your help in translating this. Either of us could understand any words right here."

"Right." Jewel said with a nod as she reads the next part of the old map in some ancient language.

"What does that mean?" Trish asked in confusion.

"5 times five." Jewel replied.

"All right, so that means only twenty-five." Sadira said as she was prepare to figure out the clue on the map.

Jewel continues translating as she said. "...stretching feet to nearest eastern point."

"Okay, which way is east?" Emma asked as Hailey uses her scanning sensor to point to the direction of east.

"That's where you'll find the seven gems." Jewel finished.

"The treat...wait, of course, that will must be where the Chaos Emerald are at! That's it!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"Yup, east is that way." Hailey said, pointing eastward while she was looking at her sensor just to make sure that it is indeed right about her direction.

"Come on!" Trish squealed in delight.

Both Emma, Hailey, Jewel, Sadira, and Trish begin to count paces as they all headed to the old abandoned tower, eager for that emeralds stuff. After reaching 15 paces, the 5 girls saw something as they head to hide behind some big rocks to avoid being seen.

The girls took a peek, seeing about two android in trench coats heading into a tower with their car is parked nearby.

"15 and another 10 is even 25, right to the old tower." Emma said in very thought tone as she looks at the map once more. "The Chaos Emeralds are there. I just know it."

Just then, Trish started turn her own eager into a frown."Hang on, that old tower suppose to be abandon. What is it doing opening right now?"

"Relax Trish, there is nothing to be worried about." Sadira assured in a clam tone. "Obviously those two guys who went into the tower are just two constructors."

"But what if they aren't local busying hard constructors?" Hailey asked, getting scared. "What if those two are robots in disguise?!"

"Robots, seriously!" Jewel scoffed as she slapped Hailey by the head. "Come on, look at their clothes. You and I saw a lot of these movies. And you don't even catch robots wearing any clothes unless they are androids, that's for sure!"

"Still, we need to check the scenery." Sadira said as she looked at the map.

"All right, time we go in and get those Chaos Emeralds!" Trish exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go." Emma said as the girls got up and started to head to the tower.


	7. Chapter 6

The girls continue head to their way to the tower with smiles on their own faces. But suddenly two noises are heard from inside the place that had causing the gang to stop in alarm and concern.

Sadira yelped. "What is that? Some one's in there. If they fired us, we'll be ready for them."

"Stop acting like your dad, okay?" Emma snapped in annoyance. "We're not gonna fight them and no one is harming in there. Someone probably dropped something in the floor by accident."

"Right, yeah." Jewel said, calming all down a bit.

"What Emma said." Trish, calmed all down as well, said with a nod, calming down

"I don't know. That does sound like someone shooting." Sadira said seriously as the gang continue their way to the restaurant as if nothing went wrong. "I don't think we should go in yet!"

"Sadira's right, are you guys sure its safe to go in?" Sarah asked nervously as he follow his friends. "I mean, they may...AAARGH! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Shut up." Emma snapped as she covers the two-tailed fox's mouth as the group reach the front door. "Calm down! Sadira and Jewel will check the Emerald detection with me. But until then, you keep quiet! Trish will stay with you."

Emma started to let go of Hailey's mouth as she follows Sadira and Jewel around the closed tower to find a window to peek in, making sure that it's safe to go.

As Trish and Hailey were waiting, they decided to fly to the opened window on the other side of the tower as if it made them have to follow it.

Meanwhile, Emma and the girls found a window and they were peeking in to see three figures inside the tower. One of them looks like a scientist with a evil smile on his face. But he was not alone. Two fellow robots were soaring around him as if they were searching for something.

"What's going on?" Jewel asked her friends in a puzzled gaze.

"Come on, get going, Slowpokes!" A scientist snapped to another racer. The kids were very curious as to what the scientist is doing but due to the dirty window, it's hard to see what it is.

"'He's searching something." Sadira said, reassuring herself and the others.

"We have better not let them see us." Emma suggested as the girls had left the window. "I think I saw those that man somewhere before but what?"

Meanwhile, Trish and Hailey were wandering to the roof and found a flying mobile on top of it. Hailey is beginning to get scared as if she has seen this vehicle before.

"Hey, Hailey, look..." Trish said with a nervous chuckle. "It's an Eggmobile..."

"Yes, and this is the one that our parents were telling us last month during the..." Hailey said as she observes the colors of the kart vehicle itself. Then, her eyes were widened in horror as she gasped. "It is the Eggmobile! This is the evil Dr. Eggman's ride!"

"You were right! We better tell the others!" Trish screamed in terror.

The two girls rushed up frantically to the doorway as the other girls were about to head inside. They both jumped up and down, trying to warn the others but Sadira hushed them as they goes inside.

Trish kept on yelling until Emma grabs both her and Hailey with her serious gaze.

Emma snapped. "Let's go!"

The girls enters the tower, looking around. It looks trashed and hasn't been rebuild in years.

"This is supposed to be a beautiful tower that was once before?" Emma asked in amusement as she looks at the inside of the place. "It looks like it hasn't been beautiful for 10 years."

"How long have you robots been dense for not finding the Chaos Emerald?!" Eggman's loud voice demanded as it caused the girls to hide behind the big rocks and look carefully to see Eggman glaring at his robots.

"Guys..." Trish said, gulping a bit.

"What is it, Trish?" Emma asked as she noticed how freaked out her rabbot friend is.

"If we don't get out of here right now, there's going to be a hostage crisis." Trish whispered, feeling scared, "Outside, Hailey and I saw the Eggmobile. It's the ride of Dr. Eggman. He's the evil scientist that our parents told us about."

"But he's here to search for the Chaos Emeralds as well." Hailey explained. "Maybe for his evil..."

Hailey was cut off as a couple of robots are slammed onto the wall, startling the girls. Dr. Eggman has come back to yell at his robots for being so completely clueless for their search.

Just then, Sadira's ears perk up as if she heard something near her.

"Girls, listen." Sadira whispered.

"To what?" Jewel asked as her face looked puzzled.

The girls kept quiet as they hear water that was spilled draining away to someplace. But it sounds like it was coming around them.

"It sounds like...water draining away." Trish replied as she continues to listen to the water draining carefully.

"Sounds like a little waterfall during Spring. What is your point?" Jewel asked as her face was a bit puzzled.

"Wait, Sadira may have something. It sounded deep." Emma said as she could hear the water draining sounding more deeper. "I think there may be a passageway."

"Look, over here!" Hailey exclaimed as she saw that the flowing water is heading to the sewer nearby. "The water must be draining from there."

"Move it! I'm going to see." Sadira said as she quietly walked over to get a better look to see if there may be a secret passageway. "Yup, it is. It may look like the sewer except I don't see water rising or the smelly rot."

Jewel saw something odd about the sewer and uses her strength to pull them away to find a grate that was in hiding.

"See? I told you! I was right!" Sadira exclaimed with glee.

"Come on, Jewel, get this grate open!" Emma exclaimed.

With a nod, Jewel managed to get the grate up and took a quick look, seeing empty ground inside.

"It got to be the Chaos Emerald! I just know it!" Trish exclaimed.

"Guys, look!" Sadira exclaimed in horror as she points at Dr. Eggman walking straight toward them.

Once the girls hide behind the large rocks, Dr. Eggman was just observing the tower, unaware of the girls hiding. He turn away from the rocks and focused on his red robots, who were still searching for he Chaos Emeralds for their master's revenge.

"Aha! See, see?! I told you girls! I told you that Dr. Eggman was here!" Trish exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay, we got it." Jewel said with a glare. "He's here."

"You girls are insane!" Hailey snapped as she prepares to leave the room. "There is a prison with our names written all over it! Well, I'm sorry but I'm..."

Hailey however stopped her tracks as she saw Dr. Eggman walking back to the rocks again as if he heard Hailey's voice.

"Crud, come on!" Emma groaned as the girls rushed to the sewer to their escape from the evil scientist.

The girls began climbing down into the sewer one at a time. Sadira was the first one to climb down and landed on the ground.

"Let's go! come on!" Sadira exclaimed quickly as Trish came down into the tunnel next. Then, Emma, Jewel, and Hailey went down to the tunnel safe next to their two friends.

"Emma, check to see if the doctor is still up there!" Trish ordered as she looks up to the entrance.

Emma climbed back up to peek out of the opening. Upon seeing the evil scientist coming to check behind the rocks, she quickly pulls the rocks back into place to hide the opening by using her molecular vibration.

"Did you see him?" Jewel asked.

"Yup, he won't find us." Emma replied. "Our only hope is to follow this tunnel to find the Chaos Emeralds. Let's go."

With nods, the girls followed Emma to search the seven Chaos Emeralds.


	8. Chapter 7

The girls were continuing to walk down the tunnel in hopes to get away from Eggman and finding the Chaos Emeralds.

"Girls, how long have we been walking? It's like we're walking forever. How long is this stupid tunnel?" Jewel groaned.

"None of us knows." Trish replied. "Probably hours, give or take."

"Hey Hailey." Emma said as she spun around to face her two-tailed fox friend. "Any chance you got any light on you in your devices?"

"Oh...light? Yeah, I do! Coming right up!" Hailey replied with a grin as she stood back and push a button on her belt. "Ta-da!"

Two headlights appeared on each side of Hailey's belt, but the two headlights are lighting up too brightly it causes the girls to cover their eyes in alarm.

"Whoa! Ouch!" Sadira exclaimed while covering her eyes. "Those are bright, Hailey! I'm not even in the mood to wear glasses!"

"Whatcha think?" Hailey exclaimed proudly. "These babies do make good defense."

Emma, Jewel, Sadira, and Trish kept yelling and protesting as they kept struggling to see whom they're bumping into and covering their eyes painfully. The headlights are getting out of hand for them.

Suddenly Hailey notices that her headlights begin to dim until they are off.

"Forgot one little problem: batteries don't last long." Hailey groaned in frustration.

"Well, that's good for all of us." Jewel groaned as she was rubbing her eyes. "Any much longer and I will have to get glasses for this."

"Everyone, look, I see a light up ahead!" Emma exclaimed as she saw a light up ahead. "We could find the Chaos Emeralds that way. Come on!"

While the girls are walking through the cavern, they gasped sharply at what they saw in front of them.

Meanwhile, just when Eggman was about to yell at his robots again for their failure, the sewer exploded as it cause Eggman and his robots to be alarm. They turned around and yelped as a bunch of flies flew right into the room from the sewer. Once the robots burned them all down, Eggman glanced at the sewer and let out a sly gun as he knows the secret tunnel down there.

"Poor, poor animals. You shouldn't have left the houses." Eggman mocked in a fake innocent tone until it changes into a evil smile. "Now, you'll deal with me."


	9. Chapter 8

The girls had continued to move through the tunnels until Emma points her finger at something that gang stumbled upon. To their gasp, it appears to be a tall figure walking towards her with slightly heavy steps. The girls screamed in terror, backing away as Trish slowly gaze at the figure in front of them.

"Chill out, sugahs!" Trish called out. "It's just Kevin."

Kevin was an 21 year old panda bear with purple, black, white, silver, gold, and red colored fur and has golden shoes and earrings. He is also very shy, but he wants to meet new friends. Luckily, he met Trish during the school's talent show the other day and the two became best friends ever since. He was an college student and lives right next door to Trish's house.

"Oh man! You girls almost gave me a heart attack!" Kevin exclaimed in alarm.

Once Emma, Hailey, Jewel, and Sadira calm down, they each gave the panda bear their usual smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Your parents were concern and worry about your absence after not coming home." Kevin explained. "So I have follow your tracks."

"How?" Sadira asked in confusion.

"My enhance sense of smell." Kevin replied. "I can track anything. When I got down here, I smell an secret passageway straight ahead of us."

"Well, lets keep moving." Hailey suggested.

Just before Hailey could turn around, she saw a skeleton and let out a piercing scream as she backs away from it until Jewel caught her by the arms.

"Chill, sugah." Trish said, calming Hailey down a bit. "It's just a dead skeleton."

"There's writing here on the wall." Sadira said as she walked to the forbidden signs on the wall. "It's says crack the code the door will open, one wrong step forever broken."

"I get it. All we have to do is to step on the tiles of the right movements and the door will open." Hailey explained. "But I'm 'not' going first."

"And since the tiles look like the dancing steps, I'll finish this in a nanosecond." Emma said with a firm glance as she walked forward.

"Emma, what are you…?" Kevin asked.

But it was too late. Emma had already volunteer to push the right tile that instruct on the wall. She pressed the tiles in one of her dad's breakdancing moves, much to the gang's surprise and shock. But by the time Emma stepped on the finishing tile, she had complete the trap.

"All right! Well done! You did it!" The gang cheered as they walked through the trap.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Emma thanked cockily. "Hold your claps! Thank you very much!"

"Don't brag yourself, blue strike." Sadira rolled her eyes. "We still must pass the other challenges to get the Chaos Emeralds."

"You can't interrupt the gratitude you're giving, black faker." Emma smirked.

"Let's keep moving." Kevin told the group.


	10. Chapter 9

As the gang continues to walk through the passageway, they let out a gasp once they arrived at the rocky bridge with a stoney piano with glowing gemstones on it. To them, the piano looked like very ancient yet fascinating.

"It's another passageway." Kevin told the others.

"Play the piano the bridge will flow, lose a note watch out below." Sadira read the forbidden sign.

"Um…how long is it down there?" Trish asked as she looked down at the endless ground.

"About 20,000 feet, give or take." Hailey responded.

"But this is some old piano." Emma said as she was gazing at the piano carefully. "No one plays it anymore."

"Move!" Trish shouted as she walks up between Emma and Kevin. "I've played this piano when I was a little gal."

With confidence, Trish started to hit a chord. The bright note was heard and the bridge begins to form throughout the air. But as soon as Trish accidentally hit the wrong note, Jewel screams as the floor below her dropped out, causing her to yell as if she was about to fall. Luckily, Sadira and Kevin were able to grab and pull her back to the safely of the platform.

"I'm okay!" Jewel spoke in worry.

"For now, that is!" Hailey yelled in fear.

"I thought you were not 'afraid' of anything!" Emma hollered.

"I'm panic, okay? Don't judge me!" Jewel snapped.

"Don't worry, you got this." Kevin said with a determined look.

With a sigh, Trish continues to hit the chord to play the right note for the brig to flow on the other side. Unfortunately, Hailey turned around just in time to see an evil scientist and his marching robots heading towards them.

"Um…guys?!" Hailey shouted.

The gang turned around and let out gasps once they saw Eggman and his robots.

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds!" Dr. Eggman demanded.

"Everyone go! Now!" Trish shouted.

Emma, Hailey, Jewel, Sadira, and. Kevin were running through the bridge and stopped at the other side once Trish stopped and followed after them. But not long until the robot started chasing after them. Trish blasted them with her arm cannon but ran away as she saw the bridge crumbling down below. As the robots fell down deep below, Trish had made it to the other side and followed the others, leaving Eggman growling.

"If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself!" Dr. Eggman said with an angry look on his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Emma, Hailey, Jewel, Sadira, Trish, and Kevin continues to run until they stopped to see several stones floating over a swirly purple and black lake below. Emma, Sadira, and Kevin felt a wave of fear washed over them, Jewel and Hailey were feeling uneasy about the whole thing, and Trish was the only one who was feeling brave about the lake.

"We have made it to the final test!" Sadira spoke as she spotted a sign on the wall.

"What does it say?" Emma asked.

"It says reach for the other side and don't fall." Sadira read.

"Wait, what?" Kevin exclaimed.

The gang gazed at the flowing stones hovering over a lake swirling below. Trish used her bionic eye to examine the lake and let out a sharp gasp.

"That lake appears to be a disintegrating one." Trish spoke to the others.

"It is." Hailey agreed as she looked at the lake carefully. "One wrong step and we are toast!"

"But how are we supposed to find the right path without falling down to the lake of death?" Jewel asked in frustration.

With a kick from Jewel's shoe, an giant rock flew in the air and landed on the floating tiles, causing it to crack into pieces into the lake. The gang's jaws were wide open and slowly turned to Jewel which cause her to become confuse.

"What?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel, you're a genius!" Hailey exclaimed.

"I am?" Jewel asked in confusion.

"She is?" The gang, except Kevin, asked in confusion.

"Shut up!" Jewel snapped.

"All we have to do is to get across without falling using rocks." Hailey explained. "Grab as much as you can. Hurry!"

Emma, Jewel, Sadira, Kevin, and Trish grabbed enough rocks and followed behind Hailey as they were ready to cross. Each of them threw the rocks as they walked forward to avoid the collision of the lake. But luckily, Kevin and Trish were able to save Emma, Jewel, and Sadira from falling down to the lake. Once Kevin throws the final rock on the last tile, it didn't break and the gang were allowed to walk forward on the other side.

"We did it!" Trish cheered.

"But what about that?" Kevin asked as he pointed his finger.

Following Kevin's finger, the girls had arrived at a series of rapid waterslides. They don't find the water harmless and it's the best way to escape from Dr. Eggman for now.

"Let's go!" Emma grinned with a laugh.

The gang had jumped onto the waterslide, sliding down the rapids like wild kids. The gang were both yelling and laughing while having fun on the wild, scary ride. But the waterslides ends at a lagoon in a huge cave. One of by one, the gang fell right into the water and rose up in the water, safe and wet.

"Is everyone okay?" Kevin asked as he was checking to make sure the girls are okay.

"Yeah, we're okay." Emma said with a sigh.

The gang gave each other smiles after making sure that they have survived. But Sadira gasped as she saw something in front of her.

"Sadira, what's wrong?" Kevin asked puzzled.

Watching Sadira and Kevin's gazes, the rest of the girls turned and saw a shocking yet amazing sight. They have found the lost Angel Island!

"Wow!" Jewel exclaimed in amazement. "The Angel Island itself! Everything my father told me about this island was true!"

"I can't believe it! We found it!" Trish said excitedly.

The gang cheered in excitement as they have found the secret Angel Island.


	12. Chapter 11

The gang begin to swim toward the floating island and Jewel, Trish, and Hailey grabbed Emma, Sadira, and Kevin and flew to the island as they landed on the soft grass.

The gang looked around the island for the Chaos Emeralds, but Jewel did remember the island have an large green emerald called the Master Emerald.

"Come on, we have the seven Chaos Emeralds." Emma said as the gang begins searching the island.

"I wonder where they would be on this island." Kevin said thoughtfully as he looked around the ship.

"Found them!" Jewel and Sadira shouted as they pointed their fingers at the ancient temple.

The gang had entered the temple to see the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds. They had gazed at the enormous glowing green emerald and the seven other emeralds in awe. But only Emma, Jewel, and Sadira stared at them in silence as if they are connected with the emeralds. Just before they could collapse on the ground, their friends caught them just in time.

"Are you girls okay?" Hailey asked in concern.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"It looks like you three were hypnotize." Trish said.

"I have no idea." Emma replied.

"I'm not so sure what happened to us." Sadira said weakly.

"It felt like the emeralds were connecting to us for some reason." Jewel explained.

"That's because your parents has harness the power of the emeralds that passed on to you." An sneaky voice spoke.

Emma, Hailey, Emma, Sadira, Trish, and Kevin gasped in shock as they saw Dr. Eggman in front of them once the robots were pointing their weapons at them.

"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds and the island!" Dr. Eggman demanded.

"Not! Gonna! Happen!" Sadira shouted. She jumped in the air and waved a bunch of chaos spears at the robots.

"Jewel, command the Master Emerald to move the island." Emma ordered. "Trish, blast a way out of this cave."

"Got it!" Jewel and Trish saluted.

As Jewel and Trish went to their positions, Emma and the others were facing the evil doctors and his robots on their own. Emma rapidly punches and kicks at the robots, Sadira send out a wave of chaos spears at the robots, and Kevin delivers several punches at the incoming robots while Hailey was placing micro-chips on the defeated robot to control them.

Meanwhile, Jewel was standing on the Master Emerald and took a deep breath as she knows what to do. She remembers the exact ritual what her father had told her at her young age.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos." Jewel chanted.

At her command, the Master Emerald glowed brightly as if it has understood the daughter of the guardian. The island was starting to move, which gave Trish enough time to raise her right arm to send out a energy blast at the small opening of the cave. Thanks to that, rocks are falling into the cave. Emma, Sadira, Hailey and Kevin ran to the ancient shrine with their friends.

"What are our orders, Emma?" Jewel asked with a grin.

"I said...let's get the heck out of here!" Emma exclaims quickly.

"No need to tell us that!" Kevin exclaimed with a smile.

"Not when I'm around!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he flies toward the shrine.

"I don't think so!" Jewel yelled as she jumped in the air and delivered a powerful punch at Eggman, causing him to fly backward onto the wall.

The gang hang on tight on the shrine as the floating island was making its escape through a huge opening.

Meanwhile, Tails and Amy were riding on the X-Tornado searching for their kids until they saw them on an floating island waving and yelling to get their attention.

"Well, I'd be darn. It's them!" Amy exclaimed with a grin.

"They found the Angel Island!" Tails exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, we better contact the others about this." Amy suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." Tails nodded.

As cars arrived and the GUN soldiers gather chains to hold on the Angel Island, Sonic and the others came out as they were relieved that they have found their children. Emma gave her parents and her younger brother tight hugs as she explained them about her adventure. But it was not only her. Hailey, Jewel, Sadira, and Trish told their family about their quest while Kevin told his investigation to his partners.

"Hey, wait." Hailey said as she had notice something coming up in the sky. "Is that..."

"It's Eggman!" Julie exclaimed in alarm.

Shadow waved his arms to send out a bunch of chaos spears at Dr. Eggman, causing him to crash on the ground in front of Sonic and gave him a sheepish chuckle.

"Eggman, you're under arrest!" The GUN commander spoke as the soldiers pointed their weapons at the evil scientist. "Boys, cuff him!"

"You fools!" Eggman snapped as he gets taken away by the GUN soldiers. "I will have my revenge!"

As Kevin watched Eggman being taken away, he saw something that made his eyes go widen.

"Look at that!" Kevin exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see an amazing sight: the seven Chaos Emerlads were soaring around Emma, Hailey, Jewel, Sadira, Trish, and Kevin as it was the most beautiful sight ever.

"The emeralds are wonderful." Hailey said with a smile.

"Indeed." Trish and Jewel smile in unison.

Emma grinned as she yelled out her excitement as her friends grinned and yelled along with her. The gang watches on as the Chaos Emeralds were flying back to the floating island, making the sight of the gang's great adventure of the lifetime.


End file.
